This invention relates to a container for use in baking small-size cookies such as madeleine in a microwave oven.
Since it has been thought that cookies and other confectionery can be easily cooked with a microwave oven, no attempt has been made to develop a container for use in baking small-size cookies such as madeleine in a microwave oven. Heretofore, in baking such small-sized cookies, dough placed in a suitable container was simply put in a microwave oven for microwave irradiation.
But a microwave oven has a peculiar characteristic in that the heating temperature in the heating chamber is lower, e.g. 30.degree. C. lower, at the center thereof than at its peripheral part. Thus, if dough in a container is placed offhandedly, its center and peripheral part will be baked to different degrees. Such cookies will not taste good.
When heating in a microwave oven, microwave penetrate into the food from every direction to the depth of 9-3.8 cm, oscillating the molecules of the food within their reach to heat the food. The heat thus generated is transmitted gradually to the center, so that the entire part of the food is heated and cooked. While being heated, the water content of the food migrates gradually to the peripheral part (including the bottom of the container), together with the fat and sugar contents. Since water and fat tend to absorb microwaves more easily, they are heated strongly. Thus, if the container is in contact at its bottom with the inner surface of the heating chamber, the heat generated at the bottom part cannot be dissipated effectively. This will cause the food to be heated more strongly at the bottom. The food thus develops a brownish or hardened bottom part. This worsens its taste.
The water which has migrated to the surface of the food evaporates into the surrounding air. When heating in a microwave oven, cooking conditions are delicately influenced by the water content in the food. Since the amount of microwave irradiation differs between the center and periphery of the food, the amount of water evaporation cannot be kept uniform over the entire portion of the food. This also worsens the taste of the food.